New to Town
by Mozzarella Sticks 5
Summary: Who knew that if you were lost and new to town that it could be exciting and could find love. Rated M to be safe.


I am writing a different story, and I think my writing skills have gotten better, and my 2014 revolution is to have them improve!

And for my other fan fiction about Gray and Lucy and Sting and that shit, it is going to get updated some time by MoonDancer555. If you just search her username up above just follow her to know when the next chapter is coming.

And the characters will be OOC, so just a warning.

**Word Count:** 2411

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Hello, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I am 24 years old. I just finished college and I am back to living in the quiet town of Magnolia. Here nothing really happens, and if something does everyone would have noticed it by now. In Magnolia I have quite a few friends. Some I have just met and others I have known for almost my entire life. Everyone in the town knows everyone and when someone new comes to town people try to make friends with the person real fast. But I am going to tell you a story that changes everyone's life.

It started on a breezy Summer day, it was a few days after I was returning from college and I was still getting everything together in my new apartment. I was sharing the apartment with a good firmed that I have known for a long time. His name is Gray Fullbuster, he also happened to go to the same college as me. So now let me get back to the story. Anyway it was a few days after I was returning from college and I was moving into my apartment, and I noticed someone who was lost. She had Blonde hair and she was holding a map like a crazy person. I walked over to her, and I was going to say 'Hey, do you need some help?' But then I remembered that I am not good with directions here. Everyone just knew where every place was, so all you had to say was the name of some place and they would know where it is. Then I heard Gray coming outside and I motioned him to come over here. Gray came over to me and asked, "What do you want from me?" I pointed to the blonde and said, "She is lost, that means she is new. I would help her around, but you know I am not good with directions." I said and then started to bring more boxes inside.

**Gray's POV**

I looked at the blonde girl and started to walk over to her. I heard her say, "Excuse me, may you help me? I kind of got lost." I looked at her and asked, "Sure I can help. Where are you heading too?" The blonde looked at me and I had a confused look on her face when she looked at me the way she did. Like she was expecting something from me. "Oh sorry. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I smiled at her and said, "My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Are you here just for today or staying here for a while…?" "Gray… Hm… Oh, I just moved here, and I haven't gotten a chance to look around here. I am looking for the Imperial Garden Apartments." Gray laughed a little and replied, "Well you are in just the right spot, This is the Imperial Garden." Lucy giggled and said, "What a coincidence. I am going to stay in apartment number 13. What apartment are you staying in?" The blonde haired women asked. I started to move a little getting ready to lead her to her apartment and I said, "Number 43. We are actually ver far, since apartments 1-15 are on the East Wing, 16-30 are on the North Wing, 31- 45 are on the West Wing, and 46-60 are on the South Wing. Since we are a low number we are further down the hallway."

I walked into the main entrance and stopped once we got to the beginning of the East Wing. "This hall is the East Wing, and is where your apartment is located." Lucy nodded and started to walk down the hallway and then turned around. She ran back over to me and said, "Oh I forgot to say. Thank you, and I will be getting my stuff in 2 days, would you and your roommate mind helping me at all?" I thought about it and then areplied after a minute or two, "I guess I could help, I will have to ask my friend when I get back to him. Maybe we could all meet up near this little restaurant." Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "That would be lovely, oh and my friend is arriving later today. She is the one who I am going to be living with." I wondered what her friend would be like, but I had to something and had to stop thinking for a minute. "Okay that is fine. How about we exchange phone numbers?" I took my iPhone out of my pocket and looked at the screen and pressed a few buttons. I saw Lucy take out her phone and she had a big smile on her face, "Sure. My number is 707-538-7298." I typed in her phone number after I had typed her name in. "My number is 310-484-5713." I then put my phone back into my pocket and i had been doing a little bit of thinking. "You can text me when your friend arrives." I saw that she nodded and I turned around and said, "Goodbye." She waved her hand goodbye and I began to walk down the North Wing back to our apartment.

**Lucy's POV**

Wow. My first day in this town and I have already made two friends. But I wonder what time Lisanna would be arriving. Maybe I should call her to know what time she will arrive. I picked up my phone and dialed Lisanna's number. I put the android phone up to my right ear and i heard it ring. The next thing I heard was Lisanna saying "Hello Lucy!" I smiled and talked to her. "Lisanna, what time will you be coming to Magnolia? I met this Guy name Named Gray and he has a friend and we were going to talk over dinner, but I would like to know what time you are arriving because I don't want it to be to late." Lisanna went silent for a few seconds and then she spoke. "I am actually on my way. I just stopped to get some gas in my car. I am near a food market in Magnolia." I sighed in relief and continued to speak, "Okay, and he also said that him and his friend could help with our stuff when it arrives." "Lucy, I am going to have to text you when I am closer, I have to start driving, but talk to you later!" Lisanna said and hung up the phone. I put my phone down and smiled, 'That is Lisanna, always trying to be safe when driving.' I walked around the apartment, and it was actually a decent size. This particular apartment had two beds, bigger than twin, but smaller than a queen sized. It had a decent sized bathroom as well. Near the beds were two closets, that you would think were small, but they were a walk-in, but not to big. The kitchen had everything they needed, and when the two of them got settled they would start decorating and making it look presentable. The living room, where I was at the moment, had two couches, a two-seat and a three-seat, along with a coffee table and two smaller tables near the side of the couch. There was a stand where a television should be, but there was no television. That would be one of their items that would be coming in a few days. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Lisanna and it read, 'Lucy, I am here in the main office, but I don't know where I should go.'

I walked out of the apartment and went towards the main entrance. I saw Lisanna staring there and she had a big smile on her face when she saw me, "LUCY!" Lisanna squealed and ran over to me. As she hugged my I hugged her back and I looked at her with a big smile. "Lisanna, it is so good to see you again!" I said and couldn't help but keep smiling. "I will show you to the- our apartment and then I have to text Gray, so him and his friend can get us to go to the restaurant." Lisanna smiled and she followed me as I made my way back to the apartment. I opened the door, and before I did that I handed Lisanna one of the keys I got. As we walked in Lisanna said, "Lucy, I love our apartment. And once we get settled we can decorate and we can make it look even better!" I was shocked because earlier that is what I thought. "Oh my god! That is so freaky because it was what I was thinking earlier." Lisanna's face was to die for as she was as shocked as I was or she was even more shocked. "Anyway, let me text Gray so we can leave." I said and picked up my phone and texted the contact, Gray Fullbuster.

**Normal POV**

Gray had gotten a text from Lucy and he walked over to Natsu. "Natsu, it is time to go." The pink haired guy lifted his head from inside a box and looked confused and surprised. "OK!" Natsu said and left the apartment without any concern for all the boxes laying around. They went over to apartment 13 and knocked on the door. Lucy answered the door and smiled as she saw Gray and his friend. "I am Natsu Dragneel and I am guessing that you are Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct?" Natsu said and smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled and replied back, "Yes I am Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my friend Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna came to the door and looked at both of the boys. In her mind she was thinking, 'They are both cute.' "Well, you are Natsu but who may you be?" She said pointing to Gray. "I am Gray Fullbuster. So you are Lucy's friend…" Gray said and then nodded. "Well shall we be going now?" Lucy nodded as the two girls walked out of the apartment and shut the door. They followed Gray and Natsu out to Natsu's car and they got in. Natsu was driving, and Gray was sitting in the passenger seat. Lisanna and Lucy sat in the back and looked at each other. "I think you are going to enjoy Magnolia." Natsu said and pushed a button on his car. This then put the car hood down and it was a convertible. Lucy looked up at the stars and stared at them in amazement. She also liked that his car was a convertible. Lisanna was also amazed and then a thought hit her. 'Neither one of us really know much about these two… And how could they afford a car like this and live in just an apartment complex.' Lisanna saved the thought for later and just enjoyed the car ride to the restaurant.

It did not take to long for them to arrive and when they did, Lucy and Lisanna already enjoyed the outside theme of the restaurant. It was a multi-cultural themed restaurant and on the outside it had all different kinds of decorations that were different cultures to decorate the outside. Lucy thought that they got a lot of customers because of how nice the restaurant looked. "This is one of the best restaurants in Magnolia, so I hope you enjoy your first time eating here." Gray and said and then turned around before looking in. "Oh and after we enjoy a nice meal, I was thinking about going to a bar nightclub thing." Lisanna had always been a fan about night clubs. She did not know why, but she did enjoy them. She was a responsible drinker and most of the time she controlled herself. "That sounds like fun." Lisanna said and nodded her head. "Okay, so we have the night planned out. Now lets go and eat!" Natsu said and opened the door and walked in. They all followed after him and waited in line to be seated.

They were seated at a booth and they decided to have the seating as, Lisanna across from Lucy. Lucy sitting next to Gray. Gray across from Natsu, and Natsu sitting next to Lisanna. "You can order anything you like." Gray said and started to look at the menu. Lucy looked at Lisanna and said, "Oh no. We could not let you pay." Natsu objected to this. "Consider it a welcome gift form us." The two girls knew that they would not take no for an answer. "Okay, fine. But next time we will pay for it." Lisanna said and picked up the menu. There were all different kinds of food and Lucy did not know which on to pick. The waiter came over and asked what everyone would like to drink. Lisanna asked for ice tea. Natsu asked for some hot tea. Gray asked for just plain water, and Lucy asked for lemonade. She wondered about Gray. He was a simple kind of person, but she could not judge yet, since she did just meet him. Come to think of it, the two girls and guys just met each other but they are still eating in a restaurant together. A few minutes later their drinks had arrived. The waiter had also asked what they would like to eat. "I will have the spaghetti with meatballs please!" Natsu said and then grinned largely. "I will be ordering the udon noodle soup." Lisanna said and closed her menu. Before the waiter wrote it down he asked a question. "Will you be okay with chopsticks? Or would you also like a fork and spoon?" Lisanna thought for a moment. "I will be okay just with the chopsticks. Lucy knew that Lisanna could eat with chopsticks, along with almost everyone else that lives in Magnolia. "I will have the Cheese Ball With Everything please." Gray said to the waiter. When it was Lucy's turn she did not decide what she was going to eat. "I will have the um… um…" "Can you bring an extra plate? She can share with me." Gray said. The waiter nodded and wrote it down and then left. "Gray are you sur-" She was cut off by Gray. "It is fine, the meal is actually quite big. Lucy then nodded and blushed with embarrassment. This was going to be an interesting night….

* * *

Yay I finished! I have been writing this for a while now. I am lazy to read over it, but I did find some of my mistakes when I was writing it.


End file.
